The Fire Dragon and his Scarlet Knight
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Natsu Dragneel confesses his love to Erza Scarlet after saving her from the Tower of Heaven. What happens next? Strong!Natsu Godlike!Erza A Nerza/Naza/Natza/NatsuxErza story.
1. The Confession and the Mark

**The Fire Dragon and his Scarlet Knight**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 1 - The Confession and the Mark

 **At the bottom of the Tower of Heaven - X784**

As Natsu landed on the water near the tower of Heaven, Erza wakes up and says, "N-Natsu", "Don't you ever do a thing like that again… Never!" "Natsu.." "Ok.. But I have to ask, why did you do this for me?" "Why? Why? Because you're my nakama because you're my family… Because I love you Erza!" "Y-Y-You l-l-love m-me?!" "Yes, I do… I understand if you don't feel the same way but-" Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he is cut off by Erza kissing him on the lips, but, not being one to complain, Natsu swiftly returns the kiss until they are both out of breath and separate and Erza says, "Of course I love you, you idiot…" "So uh, Erza, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." "Really?!" "I already said yes, you idiot." Suddenly, Natsu kisses Erza, and as they are deep into their kiss, they suddenly hear someone exclaim, "OH MY GOD!", and turn to see their friends staring at them with their mouths agape. Then Natsu says, "So, I guess this means that we are telling the guild about our relationship right away then?" Erza chuckles, "I guess we are…" "But don't any of you tell the guild before we do!" Erza exclaims while pointing her sword at their friends. "G-Got it!" Everyone exclaims nervously. Lucy then inquires, "So, uh, Erza, how did you end up together?" Erza then blushes and says, "Well, uh, after Natsu got me down from the tower and told me never to try to sacrifice myself again, I asked him why he saved me and he said that he loved me, after which I kissed him, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. And that's that." "So, you really are a couple then?", Lusk asks. "Yep.", Natsu exclaims proudly. Natsu then promptly collapses from the strain of using Dragon Force(Doragon Fōsu) for the first time ever. "Natsu!" Erza exclaims. "Well, I guess you are probably pretty tired from the strain of that fight. Oh well." Erza then proceeds to carry Natsu as everyone heads back to the hotel.

 **Days Later, Back at the Akana Resort Hotel**

Erza's friends have decided to leave to go on their own paths and Erza happily let them, after giving them a Fairy Tail farewell. Now that Natsu has recovered and Juvia has left to go join Fairy Tail, Gray and Lucy decided to give Natsu and Erza some alone time to talk about their relationship. After a minute of silence, Erza is the first to speak, "So, uh, how should we proceed from her?' "well, uh, with your permission, I'd like to uh, mark you." "Mark me?!" "yeah, with a Dragon's Mating Mark." "Ok… what does that do exactly?" "Well, first of all, it doubles my proficiency at Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and gives you a different element of Dragon Slayer Magic, based on your personality, character, strength, etc.." "Ok… What else? And how long will it take to properly use it?" "Well, it also prevents us from getting attracted to other people and prevents other people from being attracted to us, well, other than just physically, and lets other Dragon Slayers know that you're my mate. As for how long it takes to learn your element, since it's from a mark and you have a Dragon Slayer, rather than a dragon, teaching you, 3 days to 1 week and 3 days, depending on what elements you get. So that's about it. Well, actually, I guess that you'll also have to sleep for a full 24 hours one hour after you get the mark, so that I can see what element you have and how it works, but that's about it." "Ok, let's do it." "Wait, right now?" "yep. SOmething wrong with that?" "well, no, it's just that you won't really be able to move once you get the mark, so you should make yourself comfortable." "Ok then.", Erza says as she lays down. "One more thing, it will be extremely painful for about a minute while apply the mark. You sure about this?" "Yes, just do it already." "Ok then." Natsu the bites down on Erza's neck and Erza screams, "Aaarrrgghhh!" for about a minute straight. One minute after getting the mark, Erza says, "Ok, I admit, that was extremely painful." After examining the mark, Natsu suddenly says, "Wow… I can't believe it." "Well, what is it?" "I just can't believe it, you're a Dragon God Slayer…" "A WHAT?!" "You have a magic that would be taught by a dragon that became a god." "How is that even possible?!" "I have no Idea, but by the time you master it you'll probably be as strong as the master!" "The Master?!" "Yep! Time to train to use it tomorrow then? It'll take a week and 5 days, I didn't think it could take so long because I didn't think you could possibly get Dragon God Slayer Magic(Doragon za sureiyā Mahō)." "Ye, let's just let the others know. "Gray! Lucy! Get over here!" As soon as Gray and Lucy walk in, Gray says, "Geez, what is it Erza" "Yeah Erza, what is it?" " Starting tomorrow me and Natsu are going to be training me to use Dragon God Slayer Magic(Which has Dark-blue and Blackish flames) if you want to come and watch." "Yeah, sure, whatever." Gray says and walks away. Lucy then says, "Sure, that sounds like fun." and promptly walks away." Once Gray and Lucy leave, Natsu says, "Well, we can do that tomorrow then. Let's go to sleep." "Yeah, ok. Love you" Erza says and kisses him on the cheek. "Love you too." Natsu say, and they both promptly go to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

The next day, Natsu and Erza decide to train for just as long as they said, while Lucy and Gray watch, becoming amazed at how strong Erza becomes. After just 3 days, Erza surpasses Natsu, but Natsu still continues to train her, so that she can use all of her magic more efficiently and has many more moves available to use, while Natsu actually gains a fighting style, instead of just charging headfirst into every battle, and is just above Laxus' level by the end of it, while Erza is just about 3% above the level of Warrod Sequen, the Fourth God of Ishgar. At the end of it all they head back to Fairy Tail both for the Fantasia Parade, and to announce their relationship to the guild. And soon after they get back, Natsu and Erza will be known as the 'Dragon Duo' of 'Fairy Tail's Strongest Team', and Natsu and Erza will become known as, the 'Fire Dragon' and the 'Dragon Knight'.


	2. The Return and New Strength

**The Fire Dragon and his Scarlet Knight**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Naruto/Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

*expression*

 **Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 - The Return and New Strength

 **At the entrance to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

As the team approaches the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Natsu suddenly said, "It's bigger than before.", to which Erza replied, "What did you expect?" "Eh, I guess it makes sense. So, when we go in and announce our relationship I think we should…" "That sounds like a great idea." Natsu and Erza then entered the guild hall, with Erza kicked the door open on their way in, which caused everyone to look at them. Erza then decided to kiss Natsu on the lips, and Natsu passionately returned this kiss, which caused everyone to stare at them in shock, with their mouths agape. The master then entered the room yelling, "Okay, why is it so quiet in here all of a sudden?! Not that I mind.", only to see Natsu and Erza kissing and also proceed to stare at them in shock. Mira was the first one to break the silence saying, " So how did you become a couple?", to which Erza responded, "Not now Mira, we have to go talk to the master now." After Natsu, Erza, and the master left to go to Makarov's office, all of the men in the room suddenly recovered from their shock and proceeded to exclaim, "HOW THE HELL DID NATSU MANAGE TO LAND ERZA?!"

 **In the Master's Office**

Once they were in his office, Makarov said, "So what did you have to talk to me about?", to which Natsu responded with, "Well, I sort of gave Erza a Dragon Mating Mark and…" Erza continued with, "it sort of gave me Dragon God Slayer Magic." "Did you just say Dragon God Slayer Magic?!" "Yes, Master." "So, uh, just how strong are you now?" "To be blunt master, I'm probably stronger than you and Natsu is stronger than Jose." "W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" "You heard Erza, gramps." "I just can't believe this. Anyway, are you participating in Miss Fairy Tail this year? ALso, I'm promoting Natsu to S-Class." "That's Awesome!", Natsu Exclaimed. Erza than said, "No, Master, I will not be participating in Miss Fairy Tail specifically because I have a suspicion that something will go wrong during the Contest." "Alright then, also, I've decided to recommend you both for the Wizard Saint Trials." "What?! Really?!' "Yes, really, Natsu" "That's Awesome!" "Well then, off you go." And thus the legend of the team of the 2 Wizard Saints to be was born.


	3. Author's Note 1

**The Fire Dragon and his Scarlet Knight**

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't updated at all lately, but I just can't seem to figure out how to write a fight scene and can't continue unless I can figure that out. So, if anyone wants to send a link to a guide for writing fight scenes, that would help. Otherwise, it may be awhile before I write another chapter. See you later.**


	4. Story up for Adoption - Sorry

**Story up for Adoption**

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not continuing this story, but I just can't figure out how to get the next chapter started, and I've lost confidence in my writing skills, and am horrible at writing fight scenes and making chapters longer than 1-2 thousand words, and I don't want to make people wait months for a maybe 2,000 word chapter, which may not even be very good, so if anyone wants to adopt this story, these are the requirements.**

 **1, The story has to stay as Natsu x Erza.**

 **2, Erza has to gain some sort of Dragon Slayer Magic from being with Natsu**

 **And 3, Either Natsu or Erza has to become a Wizard Saint by Alvarez**


End file.
